By My Side
by VioletteBlood17
Summary: Sango has realized that deep down you are a blinded fool... Okay this summary already sucks.. Anyways Kagome leaves, Miroku leaves.. whats a demon slayer and hanyou to do? GET TOGETHER OF COURSE.. oh and I have a spotlight for Shippo too.. See this is a rewrite of a story i wrote..OK EVERYONE IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT ILL DO IT AS SON AS I CAN!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay... First of all , I just want to say that I am NOT dead. Yes I know it is hard for all of you to believe but as a senior in high school, I had to disappear slightly as a fanfic writer.

And for that I apologize.

Anyways this is a rewrite of my old story, Forever By My Side. The plot is going to progress from Inu x San and somewhere in here it's gonna transition to ShippoXKanna. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.

#$%^&amp;*&amp;^%$# #$%^&amp;*&amp;^%$# #$%^&amp;*&amp;^$# #%^&amp;^%$# #$%^&amp;^%$# #$%^^

Chapter 1: My Conclusion

_**~Beginning Flashback~**_

_It was a relaxing day for the members of the Demon Slayers' Village. The weather was wonderful; not a cloud in sight and a gentle breeze. No demons around. No distress calls. No nothing. Just peace._

_You could see a girl with deep brown hair and equally brown eyes, looking to be the age of 13 or so, running all throughout the village with a boy who looked to be her younger brother if not her twin and a tiny champagne-colored twin tailed kitten chasing slightly after them. _

_"Kohaku, hurry or Granny will be mad at us!" she called beside her with a laugh in her voice. Though they were having fun, she remembered that they also had a task to fulfill._

_Spending time with their grandmother for as much as possible._

_"Sango-nee," he whined, "I don't see why we have to take care of her everyday! Can't Dad just do it?" he said, running out of breath slightly. His older sister sent a soft glare in his direction._

_"Dad is too busy with managing the village. While we don't have work to do we might as well spend time with her; especially now that she's not moving around as much as she used to." she concluded. The young boy nodded as they hurried on in the direction of their elder's hut._

_Once they reached the small dwelling, they caught their much needed breath and knocked before entering. They saw their grandmother seemingly asleep on her slightly elevated cot. The elderly woman opened her heavy eyes and gave them a quiet greeting._

_"Hello, Granny." Sango said giving her a sad smile. She ushered for Kohoku to greet her and he did as he was told._

_"Hey, Granny you feeling any better?" he said giving her a lop-sided grin. She gave a tired smile in return and gestured for them to come sit along her bedside._

_"Hmmm. Kohaku, my child, you should understand that all things come to an end at one point no matter what form or shape they are in." she said in a low voice before coughing slightly. The young boy ran a hand through her light gray hair._

_"You can't be leaving us yet, Granny. You look just fine." he voice cracking just barely at the end of his sentence. He was sad to have to part ways with his grandmother so soon, even if it wasn't going to be for a little while. He felt a gentle squeeze on his hand and looked up to find Sango not looking in his direction, but understood that she was feeling the same way._

_"There are two ways to be fooled," she began as another wave of coughing came, "The first is believing something that is not true... the second is refusing to accept what is true." The old woman smiled at her grand children's confused gazes and assured that they would learn in time and probably well after she was gone from this world._

_The twin-tailed cat, Kilala, mewled in sorrow at that._

_**~End Flashback~**_

'Damn Granny. In life, death and even in the afterlife, you're always right.' Sango thought as she witnessed for maybe the twentieth time today, her best friend who she deemed was like a sister, "sit" their leader into the harsh cold earth.

'Why must she treat him this way?' she thought recalling some of the stories from when Inuyasha and Kagome first met.

_'That dog was an incompetent and impatient hanyou with no manners,' _she would say.

'It's obvious that he can be-really-rough around the edges, but I know he's changed a little bit since we've all taken this long journey together.

Sango was broken from her thoughts when she saw her "sister" stomp over towards her speaking in the kindest voice she could muster while in a bad mood.

"Sango, may I please borrow Kilala? I'll be back in a few days I promise." she asked, smiling sheepishly.

The slayer had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

'It's the same thing if not everyday then every week.' She kept her face looking curious as she called her companion.

Her raven-haired friend thanked her and quickly hopped on a transformed Kilala. Sango stared after their forms until they were a mere spec in the sky. She mentally put her guard up as she felt the shift in the monk's aura when he placed himself next to her battle-ready body.

"Well, my dear Sango, if only I had a flying companion of my own to take us wherever we wanted for as long as we wanted." he said wiggling his eyebrows in a sly manner. Just before his "cursed" hand could reach her backside, she socked him right in the nose, making him stagger a few feet back. He smiled his famous goofy grin and knew that it would make the slayer he's fallen for blush furiously. And she did.

Until she heard a noise to the left of her and realized that her leader and good friend still lied there face-first in the ground. She gasped and quickly walked over to his form, soon kneeling beside him.

'Should I...?' Her body was moving on its own before she could finish her thoughts. She was wrapping his arm round her shoulders while she supported his weight by wrapping a slender but lean arm around his torso. She slowly rose him to a standing position. The hanyou had a hard look on his face. When he directed his gaze to Sango, she nearly flinched from the intensity. She gave him a firm nod.

And he returned it. After their short moment, he shrugged away from her roughly shouting something about not needing to be taken care of.

"Keh! As if I need help from any of y'all. Let's go back to Kaede's and wait for Kagome to get her ass back here. They all nodded and went back to walking, except it was in the opposite direction. It was about an hour and a half into walking when the silence was broken.

"Inuyasha?" the monk inquired. He received a grunt as a sign to continue.

"Why is it hard for you to retrieve Kagome when we need her? Surely it cannot just be because of you're swelling pride, my good man." he asked in his cheerful charming voice. The hanyou payed that no mind as he continued walking and huffing in annoyance as he did so.

"There are two ways of being fooled: one is by believing something that isn't true, and the other is not accepting something that is." Miroku looked at her with slightly widened eyes.

"Inuyasha should not have to get Kagome because she is one of the two fools."

'And I was too for a while. But not anymore.'

Though the short-tempered hanyou looked as if he didn't care, those words stayed swimming in his mind throughout the day.

It was all he thought about.

! #$%^&amp;*(*&amp;^%$# #$%^&amp;*&amp;^%$#$%^&amp;*%$# #$%^&amp;*(# #$%^&amp;*&amp;^%$#$

A/N: Alright that's the first chappie! Tell me what you think. I kinda rely on you people who I've never met before XD.. And as you can probably tell, my writing style has hanged up a bit.. I'm investing more in flashbacks and cliffhangers.. LOTS of cliffhangers.. Anyways REVIEW! :D 3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright! Never fear! The next Chapter is finally here! I know that sucked, don't remind me. Anyways, enjoy the story!AND REVIEW! :D

! #$%^&amp;*((*&amp;^%$# #$%^&amp;*(*&amp;^%$# #$%^&amp;*&amp;^%$# #$%^&amp;*&amp;^%$# #$%^&amp;*&amp;^%$# #

Chapter 2: A Heart Revealed

**~With the Inu-Gang~**

It was just past sunset; the sun's last few rays of light covering the sky with its pinkish-orange hues.

"I think it's time we start setting up camp. What do you say, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked once again in his charming voice.

'He might as well be tired after all the times I've had to slap him today.' Sango thought, rolling her eyes at the lecherous monk. Inuyasha held in a slight chuckle thinking the same as the slayer.

"Pfft, as I care what you people do." he said throwing his arms into his haori with a huff.

"Inuyasha?" He looked back at the slayer.

"What?" he said gruffly. Sango started playing with the hem of the sleeve of her kimono.

'Since when does she get nervous?' he thought.

"I kind of agree with Miroku. We should stop for the night while we're not running into any trouble. You know tonight is the night of the-" Inuyasha cut her off.

"NEW MOON! FUCK, SHIT, DAMN IT! I FORGOT!" he blurted, already feeling the transformation taking its course. All at once, his dog ears shrank into his skull, his claws had shortened, and his hair turned to a deep black-brown color.

'I can understand why Inuyasha hates this night, but I can't help but like this side of him. Maybe because he's not as grouchy as usual.' Sango thought in amusement.

"Well let's get started. Miroku, you and Inuyasha can look for firewood and get a fire going. I'll go get tonight's dinner." she said with a nod before taking off in the opposite direction.

'I wonder what life would be like without Kagome?' Sango froze in her tracks at the thought.

"Damn, I must sound like a horrible person for thinking that." she said, shaking her head in self-pity.

Sango kept walking her slower than normal pace, for she enjoyed the peace of the night. Before she knew it, she came across a beautiful crystal clear creek. It had plenty of fish to eat and sparkled under the moonlight.

**'I think life without Kagome would be wonderful.' **The slayer jumped back slightly with a hand unconsciously flying towards her Hiraikotsu.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" she yelled into the dark night. The dark yet familiar voice merely chuckled.

'Why the hell does that voice sound familiar?' she thought, frantically.

**'Because I am you. Or really, I am your beast.' **she growled. Sango was put into such a stupor, she started saying her thoughts out loud.

More like yelling.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I don't have a beast! I'm human! This doesn't make any sense!" she said clutching her skull, now knowing that the voice was inside her head.

**'Don't believe me? Look into the water.'** The slayer looked over towards the stream, slightly timid of what her beast wanted to show her. Before she could refused, her legs began to lead her closer and closer to the point where she sat towards the edge of the creek.

"No way." she said just above a whisper. When Sango looked into the water, all she saw was her reflection... except it wasn't her.

Her mirror image had her face and hair. However, instead of sharing her deep brown eyes, they were a mesmerizing cherry red and cat like. Sharp fangs protruded from her mouth, slightly making her look intimidating. Two short black stripes adorned both of her cheeks.

**'Yes way.' **her beast said, smirking slightly.

"...So... Obviously, I am part demon, correct?" she said, making more of a statement rather than a question. Her reflection nodded.

**'Yes that is correct. You are one-eighth Neko demon.'**

"Neko? Like Kilala?"

**'Yes. Kilala is a special demon. She does not possess a human form or speech, but has a vast amount of intellect. Her blood line connects with a more pure line of Neko demons.' **

"But my father was human. So how can I be...?"

'Unless my mother was... a quarter demon?' she thought hesitantly. Her demon counterpart read her thoughts.

They were the same person after all...

**'That is also correct. Your father didn't want anyone-not even his children-to know that he had fallen in love with someone with demon heritage.'**

"But how did only I inherit the demon blood? What about Kohaku?"

**'Because there is such a small amount of demonic blood within you, it takes a few years of development before the blood is awakened. In some cases, the offspring can live a life where their demon blood stays in dormancy. In your case, however, the blood can be awakened through a tragic experience, a life or death situation, or both.' **Sango thought about her beast's words carefully before nodding in understanding.

"I'm still a little shocked with all of this. I'm not ashamed or anything... it's just... a lot as happened you know?" For the first time throughout the conversation, her beast showed a sad expression.

**'I understand completely. From now on, I will be here to help with any problems you might have.'**

"Speaking of problems," her beast perked up at this, "How come you said you could enjoy life without Kagome?" Her beast's facial features hardened instantly at the thought of the young miko.

**'Because, she is a naive little brat that thinks with one little word, she can have her way whenever she wants! She abuses our friend and leader without a second thought and doesn't look back to see if he is hurt! She doesn't contribute anything to the group except whiny complaints about how her feet hurts!'**

"Wow... I had no clue she was that bad." the slayer said with a bitter smile.

**'*sigh* Anyways, you should get with the others. They might think something as happened to you.'**

"Well, technically, something did happen. I met you." Her beast's eyes widened at this before she smirked once again.

**'You're taking this a lot better than I thought.'**

"I've come across weirder things throughout my life."

**'Understandable. Well, I'll leave you to deal with things here. Call me if things get interesting.'** And with a tiny ripple, the water showed her true reflection.

Now that that's done.

Sango proceeded to catch rather large fish for her and the group to eat that night. She walked back peacefully, ever so thinking about her new friend who is really just another part of herself.

'Wait til Inuyasha hears this!' she thought in excitement.

! #$%^&amp;*(*&amp;^%$ #$%^&amp;*(^&amp;%$#$ #%^&amp;*(*^&amp;%#$ #%^&amp;*(&amp;^%$# $%^&amp;*(&amp;%^$# $%

A/N: Alright.. I just finished this up.. I'm tired as hell.. AND I have school tomorrow.. Fuck my life.. And click that review button.. XD


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Alrighty then, wassup people! I am BACK with another chappie! I just wanna apologize for the long wait. Enjoy the story! I don't own Inuyasha!_

! #$%^&amp;*&amp;^%$# #$%^&amp;*(*&amp;# #$%^&amp;*&amp;%$#$%^&amp;*$# #$%^&amp;%$#$%^&amp;*&amp;^%$#$%^&amp;*

Chapter 3: My Secret

**~With Sango~**

It was still night out. The symphony of nocturnal creatures roared through the night with a peaceful song as Sango walked back to the others with 5 large fish slung on her shoulder.

'Wow.. Who would've thought. _Me_. A partial demon. _Extremely _partial.'

**'I know right?'** The slayer was startled yet again by her beast's booming yet smooth voice.

'God, I'm never gonna get used to that. I thought you said to call you when something interesting happens?' she thought-asked, laughing slightly. She could tell that her beast was smirking at her inside her mind.

**'But you **_**are**_ **interesting, wouldn't you agree?' **Sango laughed again before she finally reached the camp. The tired but content monk looked in her direction.

"What's so funny Sango?" She chuckled again before she waved him off.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about something Kagome said." Miroku smiled and immediately let it go, taking the hint that it was a private girl chat she had referred to.

**'Hm... He seems decent.'** Sango made a confused expression.

'Who? Miroku? You haven't seen him in action yet.' she thought already seeing an image of the lecherous man flirting with various women.

**'HE ASKS THEM TO BEAR HIS WHAT?!' **her beast growled especially loud. Sango just shook her head while she tended to the fish which browned nicely.

'I know. I don't know why I had feelings for that lech in the first place.' She handed a fish to Miroku, smiling slightly. She then rolled his eyes at him when his all-famous goofy grin appeared on his face.

**'YOU USED TO HAVE FEELINGS FOR HI-'**

'Yeah, yeah I know. Terrible decision.' She then handed a fish to Inuyasha. When he reached out to grab it, their fingers brushed slightly, and just barely, a blush appeared on his cheeks. He muttered a low 'thank you' and directed his gaze back to the fish.

'Huh... wonder what that was about?'

**'I think our little hanyou friend likes our little demon slayer.'** her beast said chuckling slightly. Sango blushed slightly at this.

'No way... he... he loves Kagome.' Her beast scoffed at the comment.

**'Trust me if he loved Kagome, he would have shown it by now. He is an Inu, meaning he is of Dog Demon. Inu demons are of the few demons that are naturally affectionate, especially towards the ones they love.'**

'But he saves her all the time. Clearly that means-'

**'-That she cannot protect herself and must be rescued constantly. Inu demons are very prideful creatures that admire people who have strength and determination. People like you, Sango.'** her beast clarified. Sango took a side glance to look at her still human friend.

'*sigh* I think it's time for me to sleep. Talk to you when I'm awake.' Her beast growled in confirmation before she knew it was just her in her head.

"Well, I'm headed to bed. Goodnight everyone." Miroku nodded at her.

"Good night, Sango." She smiled and then looked in Inuyasha's direction. He looked up with a hard gaze. But there was something else in his eyes. Something she couldn't place.

"G'night." he said harshly. Sango ignored the harsh tone in his voice and smiled anyway, propping her head on her elbow fast asleep.

**~Hours Into the Night~**

In the middle of the night, Sango notices a shift in the auras around her. She cracks one eye open to survey the camp and sees a sleeping Miroku, but realizes that Inuyasha is gone. Her mind is alarmed at first but then calms down a bit.

'This is Inuyasha. He can handle himself. I should know better.' She then closes her eye and tries to go back to sleep.

That is, until a certain beast woke her up.

**'You do realize that he is a human tonight, no?'** Within that moment, the slayer's eyes shot open with fear and realization. She silently slipped on her Hiraikotsu and tip-toed soundlessly out of camp, tracking the hanyou's aura. She makes a note that there aren't any threats lurking around as of yet, so she forces her body and mind to relax.

**'Why the hell are you so rattled?'** her beast asked, confusion laced in her words. Sango let go an exasperated sigh.

'I thought he was in danger. But I don't feel any other auras tonight other than mine, Miroku's and his.'

**'I think someone has feelings for a little dog demon.'** Sango sighed... again.

'Ugh. Not this again.I told you already, we're just friends. And he likes-'

**'-And I already told YOU that he admires strong people, Sango. What's wrong with him anyway? He's a good looking man as a hanyou, human, or demon. He's ten times stronger than any of the full fledged demons you've faced. And he's loyal. So tell me what the problem is!' **Sango cringed slightly at the elevated voice inside her head.

'Well I...' Her thoughts were stopped short as she came across the same stream again earlier that night. Except now, Inuyasha was sitting by the edge staring into the water as if searching for something.

'Maybe an answer to life.'

**'Maybe you should talk to him about it.'** Sango rolled her eyes at the matchmaker of a beast. She thought about just turning back and giving him some space until she saw a single drop of water hit the little stream causing tiny ripples to appear.

**'Why is our alpha crying? Our leader should not suffer this way. Either go to him or I will!'** her beast growled threateningly. Sango hurried out of the bush to stand slightly behind him.

"Inuyasha?" she called out to him. He stayed unmoving and seemingly oblivious to his companion. The slayer slowly approached the hanyou until she decided to sit next to him. In turn, Inuyasha faced the opposite direction of Sango, hiding his tear-stained face.

They sat together for quite some time. Sango was slowly but surely becoming unnerved by the silence. Just as she was prepared to get up and leave him be was when the saddened hanyou spoke to her.

"What are you doin up this late, wench?" Atleast he didn't lose any amount of his usual grumpy self. But Sango knew better.

"I was looking for you," she began. Inuyasha flinched slightly. He then slowly turned back around to face Sango.

"I... I was worried about you." Inuyasha didn't know if it was a trick of the light or if the demon slayer he'd come to know was really blushing.

"You were… Worried?" He asked in disbelief. The embarrassed slayer replied in a stutter.

"W-Well we w-were all pretty w-worried but… Yeah I was." She said now gazing directly into his eyes.

'**That's it girl. Be firm with him.'**

'I'm trying as best as I can here.'

Inuyasha gazed back at Sango though his eyes were still shiny with lingering tears. The slayer's heart cringed at the sight of him looking depressed. She wanted to ask him what was on his mind, but she knew better. The Inuyasha she had come to know wasn't exactly the type to be open about his feelings. Before Sango could decide what to do however, her beast decided to grasp the situation with her own hands.

"**Alpha…"** The hanyou jumped at the growl.

"S-Sango…?" He almost couldn't believe that he was now staring into not Sango's chocolate brown eyes, but piercing red ones.

'_Well this explains why she's been smelling a bit different lately. Well not completely. Her scent was the same just spiked with something. But now I know what that something was.'_ He thought in conclusion. Another low growl from the demon slayer snapped him out of his thoughts. When his eyes refocused on her again he caught a slight smirk on her face.

"**It pleases me to know that you had a hunch about me-well us,"** she began. "**This makes letting you in on our little secret even better."** She said, giving a toothy grin. Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle.

"How is it possible… That you're a demon?" He asked finally.

.

.

.

_A/N: hey ppl I just wanted to say to review lol that's it and I will also try to get out another chapter. _


End file.
